1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a wall fastener; in particular, to a wall fastener for a wireless transmission module.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of the development of network associated hardware, its wide use has been rooted in our daily life. A single device for network connection cannot satisfy the ever increasing demand for information from the Internet. The price of associated hardware is decreasing and it has become common for a single user to have more than one device being connected to a network. The trend of heavy signal trafficking is inevitable. The associated hardware for establishing a smaller network domain is available in the market. Wireless transmission is more favorable compared to the other transmission methods and it can be distributed to multiple devices simultaneously.
The conventional wireless transmission module or related hardware is secured on the wall by a fixed rack. This arrangement avoids cumbersome routing and saves space. Also, the signal transmission maintains its stable quality in the distribution.
However, the conventional rack is metallic and locked to the wall. The wireless transmission module is mounted on the rack and typically screws are used to enhance the engagement. For easier disengagement, press fit system may be adapted. In the case of screw fastening, the wireless transmission module cannot be easily removed whereas the press fit system may leave the wireless transmission module being snatched or accidentally taken away by a child.